La confución de Bella
by shan is rox
Summary: Edward de verdad me ama.! o de verdad yo amo a Jacob?


Caían heladas gotas de agua sobre mis ojos, aun no sabía donde me encontraba, solo podía distinguir la luz de la luna alumbrándome el rostro, y la fría soledad junto a mí, no podía creer que de verdad se había ido… no podía creer que me haya pedido semejante cosa… olvidarme de él jah..! Como si fuera posible…

Mientras mas me sumía en la tierra más fuerte sentía los golpes en mi pecho, en mis hombros, sentía que me estrangulaban… hasta que escuche la voz de Charlie, angustiosa como siempre desde que él se había ido! Aun no se acostumbraba a mis gritos a media noche, y no soportaba oírme llorar en silencio.

-Tienes esas pesadillas otra vez! Bella por favor no, nnno te hagas esto, él no vale la pena ni tus lagrimas, ni tus sueños.- Me decía sin saber lo que decía, con los ojos mas horrorizados de lo normal y bañados en lágrimas.

Pero al ver la hora olvide el comentario de Charlie y salí corriendo al baño, tenía que estar antes de las doce del medio día en la Push, Jacob me había invitado a una fogata, al atardecer pero teníamos que ir a comprar las cosas que utilizaríamos. Charlie se quedó pasmado al ver mi reacción, pero le dije que todo estaba bien, que solo eran sueños. Abrí la puerta y me puse el impermeable que Reneé me había regalado el verano pasado, extraño ya que nunca lo habría utilizados de haber estado con ella.

Cuándo llegué a La Push, Jacob estaba en su cuarto viendo el canal de las estrellas. Por un momento me detuve a pensar si es que se había olvidado de lo que teníamos planeado hacer ese día. Pero se me olvido al instante cuando me llamó para que me sentara con él, se sentía tan caliente que podía olvidar todas mis penas, y disfrazar mi tristeza con él, era como si nada hubiera pasado entre Edward y yo, pero no podía dejar de pensar si estar con Jacob era lo correcto.

Apenas estábamos en su cuarto cuando ya nos conseguíamos en la playa, fue como que si por un momento le hubiera puesto pausa a mi vida, y después otra vez play cuando estaba ahí, con él rodeándome la cintura con sus gruesos brazos. Me solté con un reflejo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y Jacob me miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Pensabas en él cierto?-. Me preguntó lleno de ira.

-Discúlpame Jake, es que, tenemos que ir lento, aun me cuesta verte mas allá que como un amigo, se me hace imposible la idea, de ser algo más, y por mas que lo intento, siempre viene el temor a mis pensamientos.

-Pero Bella a qué temes?

-No se!.

Yo estaba comenzando a llorar otra vez, en mí no era raro, pero en Jacob sí, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo grave que habían sido mis palabras, de que por culpa mía Jacob no tenía esperanzas. No era justo, que yo le hiciera eso, después de que ya sabía como se sentía, pero en realidad el sentimiento de culpa no me mataba tanto como la tristeza de no poder enamorarme de alguien que de verdad sintiera amor por mi. Pero porque no intentarlo, al final Jake sabía lo que de verdad sentía yo, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, o al menos eso creía.

-Bella, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te olvides de él?¿por qué no me miras de la misma manera con que lo mirabas a él? ¿ a caso él es mejor que yo, o tiene mejores cosas que ofrecerte? ¿ o es qué no valgo para ti? ¿ni siquiera un intento?

-OH! Jake no vuelvas a decir semejantes cosas, obviamente si me importas, y él no es mejor que tú, en realidad estoy llegando a la conclusión de que eres mejor que él, sientes más por mí que yo misma, y nunca he querido tanto a alguien… me quede en silencio, pensando que decir.

-¿Cómo a él?-. Me miró con ojos llenos de rabia y dolor. Y apenas lo miré se marcho, en realidad no quería lastimarlo más, y lo llame, a gritos de pulmón, todos en La Push y mas allá seguramente me escucharon, pero Jake hizo caso omiso a mis llamados, por lo que decidí ir tras él, pero tropecé con una piedra, y ahí Jacob si se dio media vuelta, aunque no me gusto mucho eso, lo primero que hizo al verme fue reírse, tan perfectamente que mi enojo se esfumó. Me ayudó a levantar, y quedamos frente a frente, los dos con ojos llenos de tristeza y sentimientos cruzados.

Mi instinto falló y le di un beso en la boca, él me rodeó fuertemente la cintura con sus brazos, -Bella, jura que nunca te irás de mi lado-. Le respondí con otro beso esta vez, mas apasionado, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y nosotros en la orilla de la playa comenzábamos a dejar nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel, pero de repente escuché la voz de Edward furioso, pero silencioso, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era mentira que él existió y me deje llevar por el instinto, le agarré fuertemente la cara a Jacob, y el comenzó a quitarme la sudadera, estaba húmeda por la caída, pero yo no me opuse, cada beso se hacía mas apasionado, y sentí que de el brotó una lágrima, la voz de Edward se oía mas furiosa, y podía escuchar su llanto lleno de ira y de los sentimientos de un corazón que ama a alguien que no puede, Jacob me soltó, pero yo me aferré a él, no se si por miedo, o por qué? En realidad no lo sabía, lo miré a los ojos, estaban mas que tristes, nunca había visto semejante cosa, no podía ver a Jacob así, y entonces le di otro beso, y el volvió a soltarme.

-Bella no me rompas mas el corazón, podemos ser amigos si así lo deseas yo no voy a presionarte, pero por favor se sincera conmigo, no hagas esto solo por lástima, o por olvidarte de tu vampiro-. Se le volvió a salir otra lágrima, y yo lo volví a besar, pero en respuesta me volvió a soltar.

-Bella me amas?...


End file.
